Another Bakura: Manipulation
by Windy Bakura
Summary: [Second part in Another Bakura series] Some time has passed since the Duelist Kingdom tournement started. Amane's more distressed. Bakura's found a new partner to work with. And with this new tournement coming out, who knows what will happen.
1. Surprises

**Hey guys! Windy's back and here's the first uber-long chapter of Another Bakura: Manipulation! Thankies for everybody who reviewed the first part of the story, and hopefully this story will be as successful.**

**For those who've just joined us. I'm Windy, and this is the second part of the Another Bakura Series, which features Amane. It's suggested you read the first part though, 'Another Bakura', which is in my list of stories.**

**I bet you guys all just want to read my story. So, enjoy!**

**---Another Bakura: Manipulation---**

**Chapter One: Surprises**

Was he gone?

No, he wasn't. I could feel it. I could feel him linger around in of me, and I was surprised that he hadn't come out yet. Surprises were everywhere. The first one was when I had found out that the Millennium Ring had come back. I remember that when I had set foot in my house, and had thrown myself onto the couch, that it clashed against my chest. I remember how hard I had cried when I saw it, knowing that if that didn't get rid of it, nothing could.

The second was finding Pegasus' Millennium Eye in my pocket. I remember thinking to myself that he **had** done something. Something horribly wrong. It was kept in the drawer by my bed. I hoped it never came out of there.

The third was when I received a letter from the archeologist group Father was in. It said that there was a cave-in while he was digging and he didn't survive. They couldn't find the bodies. The fact that I had found most amusing that the cave-in was on September 22nd – the day I boarded the ship to Duelist Kingdom.

The odd thing was... I didn't feel sad. Sure, I felt a stab of guilt here and there for no particular reason, but I wasn't sad. I didn't know why. I sighed, glancing at the calendar beside my bedroom wall. It was the third day of school and in a couple hours, I would have to go.

The hours passed by and hardly any movement was made between then. I didn't notice that I had gotten up and walked to school. My thoughts were too submerged into the recent events that I didn't even notice Yugi's smiling face until he said something.

"Hey Amane!"

I looked up, happiness filling me up as I smiled back at him.

"Hi Yugi!"

We talked for a bit as we walked to the front doors of the school, where we met up with the others. No glares were exchanged during our conversation and it was a surprise. But I guess it was because we haven't seen much of each other since the Duelist Kingdom adventure. The bell soon rang, signaling that it was time for the students to come in and receive their timetable and locker.

The school hours passed by quickly, considering that we only had to be there for a couple hours. I found it to be pretty boring, but at least it was over and we were free for the rest of the day. As I was walking away from the school grounds, I heard someone calling my name. Curious, I turned around, and saw Yugi running towards me. I raised a hand and waved for a brief moment, watching him as he stopped in front of me.

"Amane... do you remember Yami?"

I nodded.

"He's been depressed lately."

I could tell; even Yugi was looking depressed.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"He's been sad ever since the almost theft of the Millennium Puzzle. Don't you remember? That happened yesterday."

Yesterday? I wasn't doing anything yesterday... I was just sitting around; like I had been doing for the last couple days. But wait – I couldn't recall what happened the day before and I paled.

"I-I-"

_Don't you dare tell him, girl._

My eyes widened, but I managed to regain my composure and as I watched Yugi stare at me, I replied.

"Yes, I do."

"So I, uh, was wondering... if... you were..." He trailed off, cheeks tinged with a light pink, which must have been a billion shades lighter than my own right now. He glanced away before finishing his sentence.

"If you were free this weekend..." He whispered that so softly, I could barely catch it. But I felt blood rushing up to my face, turning my already beet-red face even more red.

"Why?" I asked – the first thing that came to my mind – but I immediately regretted it, in fear that he would take back his offer. But he didn't; only saying that hanging out with someone else would perhaps help Yami sort out his thoughts. Then we parted, agreeing that we would meet Saturday morning – the next day.

I skipped all the way home that day, squealing as loud as I could.

-o-

The moment I had stepped into the house, I knew something was going to happen. It felt eerie, like something or someone would pop out and attack me at any moment. I hesitantly closed the door behind me, a good chuck of me wanting to get out of there right now. But instead, I took a step forward, and another one, until I was in the center of the room.

"My, my... aren't you the girl who almost let it slip...?"

I froze and stiffened, feeling his breath caress my cheek. I could feel him smirk as he drew a knife out. I shivered as the cold blade replaced his hot breath and closed my eyes in terror.

"That deserves a punishment, doesn't it?"

I bit my lip hard, drawing blood as I braced myself for the pain that was going to come.

But none came.

"I have a better idea for a punishment." Bakura said, bringing the knife away from my face. I gave a little sigh in relief, raising one hand up to wipe the copper liquid that was trickling down my chin.

But my hand never made contact with my face, because suddenly, I was shoved down onto the floor. One of his hands roughly grabbed the back of my head, making sure it stayed put on the ground.

"Sleep." He purred from above me. Shadows swirled around us, mesmerizing me as they raced through the air. I felt tired – my eyelids heavy – but I struggled against the sudden sleepiness. My eyes couldn't tear away from the swirling dark figures and before I knew what was going on, I was unconscious.

-o-

The first thing I felt was a great sense of peacefulness.

The first thing I heard was the ear piercing scream of another, shattering the peaceful aura that had come over me. I didn't know how and when, but I got up and I ran to the source of the sound.

I gasped. I recognized this place – my house's attic.

There was Bakura and father. My father was gasping for breath while the spirit smirked from above him. It was then that I noticed my father, curled up into a tiny ball, as if to make himself invisible from the world. A sinister laugh came from the shadows, and I noticed another figure, hidden by the darkness.

_What are you doing to my father?!_

I tried to stop Bakura from doing the inevitable, but my body couldn't move and I couldn't talk. I was in the past, witnessing what had already happened. I could only watch in horrible at the coming events.

A kick was delivered by Bakura, hitting my father in the stomach.

"Tell me where they are!" He spat at him, eyes narrowing into slits when my father shook his head. The white haired spirit whipped out a knife from his pocket, the silver blade gleaming in the little light there was. He bent down, grabbing my father by the collar of his shirt, holding the knife up to his throat.

"You don't want this to be dragged across your throat, do you?" Bakura asked, his annoyance being pushed even further when my father didn't answer. "Tell me where the damn cards are!"

My father was thrown all the way to the other side of the room, where he laid still.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." He whispered hoarsely.

"LIAR!" Bakura yelled, running up to him and attacking him with a combination of punches and kicks.

_Stop it..._

My father gasped in pain, raising his arms in front of his face instinctively to defend himself from Bakura's assault. One caught him in the face and he reeled back, blood pouring out of his nose.

"Stop it. You don't want to kill him before we get any information, do you?" The figure said, his shadow shifting position. Bakura immediately stopped and stormed back a few steps.

"Ya, I guess so." He agreed, shooting a glare at the injured man in front of him.

"We know that you know exactly what we're talking about," Bakura said, "So why don't you be a good boy and tell us where these God Cards are?"

My father shook his head again and I felt tears spring to my eyes, desperately wishing my father would just tell him instead of enduring this torture. But something was nagging in the back of my mind – What was so special about these cards?

"You better tell me where those cards are," Bakura said dangerously soft, "Or do you want your precious Amane to get accidentally... injured." A slow grin crossed his face as my father thought of his decisions. Pain crossed his eyes before he murmured something I couldn't catch. But it seem to make Bakura happy, his grin stretching even wider. He threw a glance at the figure behind him, before directing his attention to the injured man.

"You're in pain aren't you?" He asked him, receiving no response from the labored breathing man, "I supposed you'd want me to take care of that." A familiar sadistic grin flickered on his features, advancing towards my father with a knife in his hand.

_Stop it!_

Bakura jumped at him, plunging the knife deep within my father. A scream of pain erupted from his throat as blood spilled out of his wound rapidly. And then silence.

_STOP IT!!!_

-o-

A scream pierced through my throat as tears escaped from the corners in my eyes, being absorbed by the material of the carpet. Bakura stood above me, a satisfied grin on his face before he disappeared, leaving me alone with these horrible images.

I slowly got up, tears staining my cheeks. It couldn't have been real... I couldn't accept that. I rushed up the stairs, opening the door to the attic and, hesitantly, went inside.

It was dark and I fumbled around for a light switch. My hand brushed against the string to the light and I pulled it. As the room exploded with the light, my eye caught something that made me scream loudly again, followed by me running out of the attic.

My father's dead body, stained with blood.

-o-

**Hello. You have reached the Moto residence. Unfortunately, nobody's here to pick up the phone right now. So, please leave a message after the beep.**

A pause.

**Beep**

Another pause.

**H-hey Yugi. This is Amane. I'm sorry, b-but I can't make it tomorrow. Maybe you can ask Téa or something... I'm really sorry.**

**Beep.**

---ooo---

**Thankies to Laria for giving me the idea of a different Ryou/Amane torture. XD Much huggles to you.**

**Reviews, please?**


	2. New Tournament

**I'm back! Windy's not dead! Sorry about the long wait... I kept opening the file, but never felt like I wanted to write.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, even though a majority of them seemed like they were asking me to update.**

**I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Laria. You guys should all thank her! I honestly think she's the only one who _makes _me write. So if you feel like I'm taking too long to update, go read her stories and review, but don't forget to mention that you want her to tell me to write.**

**Enjoy!**

**o-Another Bakura: Manipulation-o**

**Chapter 2: New Tournament**

The next few days - if it was a few days - felt like they were merged in one. The spot where I laid upon grew warm; my still form never moving, huddled on top of the floor, back pressed against the wood of the door for reassurance. Crystal-like tears find themselves being absorbed by the floor, their trails leaving stains on my cheeks.

_He_ has been strangely quiet these few days, and although I felt a sense of relief that he wasn't going to come, it was also very unnerving, for I didn't know when he would come back.

Images burned through my mind; over and over again. A whimper left the depths of my throat and slender fingers grasped my head, trying to numb the mental pain. I just wanted to die – to get away from this world and my life. But nothing would ever let me leave this spot, for fear of something else going wrong. I was so submerged within my own thoughts; I didn't even hear someone approaching the front door; the spot I was currently curled up at.

**Knock knock**.

I jumped slightly and then sat still.

"Amane?" Someone called, the voice slightly muffled because of the door, "You there?"

I scooted to the side, the floor now feeling cold, and pressed my back against the wall, staying quiet. I heard them mutter something, and then something was placed in my doorknob. I paled, remembering about the spare key hidden underneath the doormat. Beads of sweat lined my forehead as I heard them fumble with the door before it finally opened.

"Yugi!" I cried, jumping up and throwing my arms around the tri-colored hair boy. Tears escape the corner of my eyes as he awkwardly placed a hand on my back.

"What's happened to you 'Mane?" The blonde, who was standing beside Yugi with a concerned look on his face, asked.

"Let's sit you down so we can talk." Yugi said, gesturing with his hand to the living room. The group started to head over there, only to stop when I shrieked loudly, pulling away from Yugi, only to be blocked by Tristan. Another shriek was heard, and I collapsed onto the floor. My head was buried against my arms as sobs racked my body, unaware of the concerned faces my company was making.

Someone grabbed me by the upper arm and pulled me up. My whole form was shaking and I wasn't able to stand up by myself.

"C-Can we go outside?" I managed to say, barely seeing the nods of their heads when tears marked paths down my cheeks. I was helped out of the house, and we slowly walked to Yugi's shop.

Everybody sat down around me, expressions of concern decorating their faces as I felt their gazes penetrate my head as memorizes swam across my vision, making me shudder with horror. A few minutes passed in silence, the only sound was my heavy breathing trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

With a shuddering breath, details about what had happened flooded past my lips. As I talked, I didn't notice the tears that were making trails on my cheeks – only conscious to my quiet voice as I explained. As I neared the end of the story, my voice faded and I couldn't compel myself to finish. So we all sat in silence as my words began to sink into their minds and I noticed a few tears from the others as they started comprehending my story.

"Are you... okay, Amane?" Téa asked hesitantly, uncertain on what would happen if she spoke. I just sat there, a part of me wanting to reassure that I was fine and that I would get past it. But it was a total lie – I was crushed, but I didn't want to worry them. So I didn't reply, pushing all emotions from my mind.

A few moments later, the couch creaked with the familiar sound of someone getting up and a pair of arms encircled my body, pulling me into a hug. Soon, everybody else got up and started giving me hugs as well and with a strangled sob, I tried to hug them back.

"... Thank you..." I whispered, managing a small smile at them. They smiled back.

"Well then, why don't we find a place for you to live for now?" Tristan suggested, the others quickly agreeing with it.

"She can stay at your place, can't she, Téa?" Joey asked, glancing at her. The girl in question nodded, flashing a smile at me.

"And we'll get the stuff you need." Tristan announced, referring to the three guys. They all nodded in agreement and then all got to work; the guys going to Amane's house to collect her stuff and the two of us going to Téa's house.

"So..." Téa started, "How are you feeling?"

"Um, ok I guess." I replied softly, eyes staring at the ground as I walked, therefore not noticing the gentle smile that crossed Téa's face. The brown-haired girl curled an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a light hug.

"You don't have to lie."

"Ya well," I paused, thinking of a way to get off the subject, "How was your date?"

I turned to glance at the taller girl, who then turned a faint pink hue. She opened her mouth, but closed it, repeating the action several times before any sound came from her mouth.

"Well, I didn't really date Yugi. I had to hang out with his other form and we went to the museum. It was really freaky, but then again, everything we've experienced so far as been really freaky," She turned to glance at me as I nodded in agreement. "Well, we found out that he used to be a Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. And apparently there's this great evil coming back from 3000 years ago and Yugi has to win Kaiba's upcoming tournament to find the evil."

"Upcoming tournament...?"

"Yup. And the strange thing was, Ishizu told us he'd have to win an upcoming tournament before we found out about Kaiba's."

We turned a corner and I could see Téa's house in the distance. We walked inside and she led me to a room.

"You can use our guest room." Téa said. I said my thanks and took a few steps in the room, settling down on the bed.

"I'll get you a pair of pajamas, and you can change and get some rest. You've been through a lot, so you'll probably need it." Téa said, a brief smile passing her lips as she disappeared. She came back a few minutes later, placing a pair of pajamas in my arms, a kind smile lighting up her features as she turned around to walk out of the room and close the door.

I sat there for a while, thinking deeply about what Téa had told me a few minutes before. If there was going to be another tournament, it might mean a lot more events coming up – some of which might include the evil spirit dwelling inside me. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought about that, hoping that he wouldn't harm anybody this time.

As I stripped off my layers of clothing, I noticed the visible scars that covered my pale skin and the cold metal of the Millennium Ring against my chest. A deep sense of panic rose over me – I had told about what happened, and now I was worrying about what **he** would do to me. I quickly put on the new pairs of clothes and dove under the covers, wrapping the blanket around me tightly as if to give me protection from the spirit.

"Brother," I prayed, "Please give me the strength for him and the upcoming events."

I closed my eyes, falling into a deep slumber. And as I slept, I felt like someone was watching over me, making sure that Bakura didn't hurt me while I was in a vulnerable state. During the night, none of those horrible nightmares came to me and I heard someone whisper into my ear.

'_I'll protect you, Amane.'_

**oo-oo**

**Erm, no guarantees about how soon the next chapter's coming out. So just hang tight.**


	3. Kidnap!

**Another high quality late chapter. Sorry! I am _trying_ to get these chapters typed up as fast as I can, but I can see my creativity and my interesting in Yu-gi-oh slowly going away. I _will_ finish this story though... even if it kills me.**

---...---

**Chapter 3: Kidnap!**

The sounds of birds outside my window were the first thing I was aware of the next morning. As brown eyes took in the beam that crept past the curtains and the cream colored walls, I noticed sounds from outside the bedroom door.

"So she's in here?"

"Yup."

"I wonder if she's awake yet..."

"Probably not... it **was** a pretty long day for her yesterday."

"Then maybe we should get going without her then."

"Ya, ok."

I heard footsteps getting softer and softer with each passing second and I quickly heard them fade away completely, taking the sounds of excited chatter with them. I sat up, taking in my surroundings with little interest before getting up and pushing the curtains away, bathing my pale face with sunlight.

I closed my eyes, a soft smile creeping onto my face as it basked against the warmth of the sun. But when I opened my eyes, it caught sight of someone standing below the window. He looked up at me; I couldn't see his face though because he had the hood of his purple cloak up.

I sought out the control to tear my eyes away from his form, but I couldn't. I was becoming hypnotized by him. My body was becoming numb and it was getting harder to breath. I could only watch as he reached for something within his robes.

"Amane?"

I spun around, hearing several knocks on the wooden door that I was looking at. All feeling had suddenly returned to my body and it took me several moments to collect myself before answering.

"Yes?"

"If you're hungry, you can join us downstairs for breakfast, sweetie."

I threw a glance out the window.

He was gone.

I let go of the breath I had suddenly been holding.

"Ok." I said softly.

---...---

It was the afternoon when the others came back. I had my cards laid out on the table, making sure I hadn't lost any from the sudden change in locations. They came in talking loudly, Yugi and Joey holding a box under their arms. It became silent in a second as they noticed me sitting on the couch.

"Hey Amane!" Tristan said with a huge smile, "How are you?"

"Um... ok." I replied.

"That's good to hear!" Tristan said.

"Ya... so what did you guys do?" I asked, glancing at the boxes that Joey was opening.

"We went to the game store to get Yugi and Joey signed up for the tournament. And then we got their duel disks." Téa explained, trying to ignore all the scraps of wrapping flying in the air. I nodded, watching in slight amusement as Yugi warned Joey not to damage the piece of technology.

A few more moments passed as Joey tried to put on his new gadget, although his ideas weren't exactly correct.

"Ow! My foot!"

"Sorry!"

Luckily, Yugi had a special knack for these things and soon the blonde was simulating his future duels with the other people in the tournament.

"Um Joey, shouldn't you be more concentrated on Serenity's operation?" Yugi suddenly asked, bringing the blonde to a halt as he stared at the multi-colored hair kid.

"Oh ya! I promised her I'd be there!" Joey cried out, dashing towards the door. He tripped over a small table on his attempt to jump over it, but got up almost immediately. He swung the door open and ran out in a hurry, "See you later!"

Nobody had the time to say anything back to him, for the scene had only occurred in the span of a few minutes. I glanced upon the faces of my comrades – their expression contained one of stunned disbelief.

Soon, they snapped out of it and began doing their own little things. I had cleaned up my cards from the table and Yugi was sitting down, his cards spread on the table and he began to converse with Yami in an attempt to rebuild their deck for the upcoming tournament. Téa had disappeared upstairs and Tristan was snoring rather loudly on the couch.

There wasn't much to do, and I found myself sitting in an empty chair and thinking. I was thinking about Kaiba's tournament, and how I felt like that that person Bakura was with in his torturous flashback was somehow connected to this. My mind skimmed over the possibility that maybe my darker half was trying to tell me something about him – like a warning or something. I dismissed this thought almost immediately.

The afternoon quickly turned into night and as the sun set in the distance, Tristan and Yugi made their ways home, promising to arrange a meeting the next day to see how Serenity's operation went. As the hours passed by, shadows grew longer, consuming more space as the sun cast its last few rays of the day. It was half past ten before I decided to go to bed. I slowly got up, stretching myself to ward away the stiffness from my body and walked up the stairs.

I never noticed the dark shadow outside the window, grinning madly.

---...---

That night, I had a dream.

I didn't really understand it though. There was Bakura with another guy. They seemed to be talking, but I didn't know what about. The other guy was talking the most though, and I was drawn to his striking purple eyes and his platinum blonde hair.

They appeared to be discussing about a trade of some sort, by the way Bakura constantly shakes his head and the slightly frustrated expression on the other's face. They finally settled upon something though, because they shook hands and grinned. After that, they noticed I was there (I hadn't even realize I was visible) and the platinum blonde boy stood up, face contorted into anger as he lifted a shiny object with a Millennium Item eye on the top of it. It glowed as he approached me and I watched in horror as it morphed itself into a dagger. I willed myself to move but I couldn't, only staring as he brought the knife up above our heads and slashed down –

"Amane!"

Startled, I sat up and stared at the source of the sound – the door. Several frantic knocks followed after that and I got out of bed and opened the wooden door. Téa stood there, looking like she had dressed in quite a hurry. Adding to that suspicion was the panic look adorned on her face.

"Yugi just called – Joey's missing!" She cried out, racing down the stairs as she called out something else, "Get dressed and meet me downstairs."

Only taking a second to glance at her retreating form, I rushed back into the room, closing the door behind me and stripped off my pajamas, pulling on pair of jeans and a white tank top. I dragged the comb through my hair, wincing as I forced it through the knots and the moment I was done, I threw the comb back on the dresser and grabbed a jacket, opening the door and bolting down the stairs. Téa was sitting on the couch, looking as though she would kill someone if she didn't get out soon. She glanced at me as I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and got up, quickly going to the door and rushing outside.

Although it looked like Téa was trying to win the gold medal for the speed walking competition, I managed to keep up with her. We stopped when we saw Yugi and Tristan.

"Have you found Joey?" Téa asked right away. The two males shook their heads.

"I've checked all of Joey's spots." Tristan said.

"This isn't like Joey to miss his sister's operation – I think something's happened to him." Yugi said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

We all decided to split up and search the town for any signs of the missing blonde. Yugi would go downtown. Tristan would be on his motorcycle and would be searching the local beach area. Téa agreed to search around the warehouse district, and I would re-check all of Joey's spots. We agreed to meet back here in a few hours, or if we found Joey, we would go to the hospital instead.

And so we departed. I settled on going to Joey's house first, but no one was there and so I quickly left, disappointment rising as each place I checked had no sign of the blond being there.

As I headed back to the meeting area, I felt someone watching me so I glanced back, and saw nothing. I quickly brushed it off as me being paranoid though, and I continued on my way.

My worry kept rising with every step I took and I began to run, shooting looks behind me as I did. My mind was blank – I didn't know where I was supposed to go and fear had stricken me like a blow to the head. I was stumbling now, and suddenly, I tripped and fell on the ground. Fresh tears sprang to my eyes and I repeatedly prayed that nobody was out to get me.

It didn't come true.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and as a new wave of panic came over me, I tried to get back up, but I was pushed back down again. A laugh escaped his lips as the man kneeled beside me and grabbed my hair, roughly pulling back to force my gaze upon him. It was the same guy from before. I opened my mouth to scream, but a gloved hand muffled the sound as his eyes narrowed.

"Don't even think of attracting attention, Miss Bakura," He hissed, "I'm not afraid to hurt you like I made my assistances do to your friend."

He lifted his hand off my face and stared at me for a while.

"What do you want with me?" I whispered.

"Oh, it's not you I want – it's the one inside you." He replied, before sweeping me off my feet to carry me to his nearby motorcycle. I thrashed about and in return, I received a slap in the face, which made me still with shock.

He tied my arms so it encircled his waist and made me sit behind him, covering me with his cloak before taking off, the purple piece of fabric billowing behind him as we went.

---...---

**So what will happen to our little Amane next? Tune in next time to find out!**

**... Lame. XD**


End file.
